


Good Night Sweet Girl

by feuerherzen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Slow Build, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuerherzen/pseuds/feuerherzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape konnte sich noch immer an Naginis Biss erinnern und er hatte den Tod näher kommen spüren damals in der heulenden Hütte. Doch etwas anderes war präsenter als je zuvor in seine Gedanken getreten und ließ ihn überleben, auch wenn es scheinbar in unerreichbarer Ferne war. SS/HG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night Sweet Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Wie ihr der Kurzbeschreibung sicherlich schon entnommen habt, verändere ich die finalen Gegebenheiten der Harry-Potter Story etwas. Unser geliebter Tränkemeister hat den Biss von Voldemorts Schlange überlebt und muss sich nun den Konsequenzen seines Weiterlebens stellen. Vorsicht! Das Pairing ist Severus/Hermine, wem das nicht gefällt, der sollte besser hier mit dem Lesen aufhören.   
> Der eingebundene Song heißt „Good Night Sweet Girl“ von Ghost of the Robot.   
> Disclaimer: Das alles gehört mir natürlich nicht. Ich leihe es mir nur von Miss Rowling aus und gebe es hoffentlich unbeschadet zurück.

_»Are we done for now,_  
_or is this for good,_  
_Will there be something in time?_  
_With us there should.«_

Er hatte ihren Blick gesehen, als sie ihn in der heulenden Hütte gefunden hatte. Mittlerweile war er mehr tot als lebendig gewesen, doch dieser eine Gedanke hatte ihn noch am Leben gehalten. Noch einmal in diese haselnussbraunen Augen sehen, hatte sein Kopf ihm zugeflüstert und es hatte ihn stark gemacht, für die Stunden, die vergangen waren, seit sie ihn zurückgelassen hatten. Er machte ihr keinen Vorwurf, er hatte es selbst so gewollt und in ihrer Situation hätte er sich wohl selbst zurückgelassen. Aber er sah die Verzweiflung und die Schuld in ihren Augen, als sie wieder kamen um seine vermeintliche Leiche zu bergen und ihn immer noch schwer verletzt, aber lebend fanden. Sie hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und die Bestürzung hatte ihre Gesten im Griff. Sie hatte neben ihm gekniet, als die Medihexen ihn fürs erste versorgt hatten und ihre Hand hatte reuevoll auf seiner Wange gelegen.

_»Only girl for me is you_  
_There can be no other one_  
_If I didn't have faith I would come undone«_

Die Stunden auf dem kalten Holzboden waren lang gewesen. Mehr als einmal hatte er die kalte Hand des Todes nach ihm greifen spüren, doch er hatte sie fortgewischt. Er wollte, nein er musste warten, ob sie wieder kam. Er hatte schon seit Jahren ein Auge auf sie geworfen, aber als sie an dem Abend des großen Winterballes die Treppe herunterstieg in diesem Kleid aus rosa Seide war sein Herz endgültig verloren gewesen. Seit diesem Tag fing sein Leben an wirklich schwierig zu werden. Er hatte Voldemort verraten, arbeitete als Doppelspion und er würde seinen Freund und Mentor Albus Dumbledore töten müssen, doch in der Rückschau betrachtet, war dies der Tag der alles kompliziert machte. Seine Tage waren fortan grausam, im Unterricht behandelte er sie noch herablassender als früher, er war gemeiner und zynischer und er wusste, dass es ihr wehtat. Natürlich schmerzte sie das - sie, die immer die Beste sein wollte und es meistens auch schaffte, rief er sich schmunzelnd in Erinnerung. Seine Nächte waren zwiegespalten. Wenn er in seine Kissen sank und sich im Traum ihre Gestalt in Erinnerung rief, fühlte er sich frei und glücklich. Wenigstens die wenigen Stunden der Nacht konnte sein Herz das begehren, nach dem es sich so sehr sehnte. Doch am nächsten Morgen plagten ihn die Gewissensbisse. Sie war seine Schülerin, dachte er immer wieder, doch es half nichts. Sein Herz schien nach so vielen Jahren der Einsamkeit seine neu gewonnene Liebe nicht mehr freigeben zu wollen.

_»So much promise in your eyes_  
_Seems that I can only see_  
_It always makes me wonder_  
_If you save it all for me«_

Und heute stand sie wieder vor ihm. Nicht als Schülerin, nicht als Verteidigerin von Hogwarts - nur als sie selbst um für ihn sprechen. Sie hatten ihn wegen seiner Todessertätigkeit vor ein magisches Tribunal geladen und nicht nur sie war gekommen, auch seine Kollegen aus Hogwarts, Harry Potter und das Wieselkind. Sie alle waren hier um ihn freizusprechen von der Schuld, die er auf sich geladen hatte. Mit einem Mal entstand ein großer Kloß in seinem Hals, der ihn heftig schlucken ließ. Sie war hier, obwohl er sie verletzt hatte - über Jahre hinweg. Der Potterjunge hatte die Erinnerung dabei, die er ihm gegeben hatte und die bewies, dass Albus Dumbledore von ihm verlangt hatte ihn zu töten, sollte er ihn darum bitten. Sie bewies einen großen Teil seiner Unschuld. Und dann trat sie vor und sprach mit ihrer festen Stimme über all die Dinge, die er getan hatte um dem goldenen Trio zu helfen. Viel zu wenig, dachte er bei sich und starrte sie weiter gebannt an. Er konnte den Blick gar nicht von ihr nehmen. Er hörte nicht genau, was sie sagte, verstand nicht, was sie gefragt wurde. Er sah sie einfach nur an, als wäre es sein einziger Lebenszweck und doch bemerkte er es. Sie kämpfte mit einer ungeheuren Leidenschaft für ihn - die Leidenschaft einer Löwin, kleine Gryffindor. Sie fuhr den Ratsmitgliedern teilweise recht barsch über den Mund, wenn sie doch einwenden wollten, dass er - Severus Snape - getötet hatte, nicht nur einmal und nicht aus irgendwelchen rechtschaffenen Gründen. Und sie hatten Recht, doch sie ließ es nicht zu. Die Worte kamen aus ihr heraus gesprudelt, wie ein Wasserfall. Sie ergossen sich warm und schön über sein Herz und ließen leise Hoffnung darin aufkeimen.

_»Maybe you do_  
 _Maybe you don't_  
 _Maybe you should_  
 _Probably wont...«_

Als sie geendet hatte und sich wieder auf die Tribüne begab, sah sie ihn an und so viel mehr als sonst lag in diesem Blick. Wärme, Dankbarkeit, Freundlichkeit, Zuneigung. So viel, was er nicht bemerkt hatte oder nicht bemerken wollte. Er folgte ihr mit seinen Augen bis sie an ihren Platz kam und sich wieder neben ihre Freunde setzte. Die ganze Zeit lächelte sie ihm zu, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen ebenfalls zu lächeln. Zu verwirrend war das, was in ihm und um ihn herum vorging.

_»Because there will be..._   
_There will be other guys_   
_Who will whisper in your ear_   
_Say they'll take away your sadness_   
_And your fears«_   


Harry lehnte sich zur ihr hinüber und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie ihn lächelnd ansah und nickte. Irgendetwas zog leicht an seinem Herz, doch er wischte es fort. Er hatte sich mit dem Potterjungen mittlerweile ausgesprochen und versöhnt, vergessen war der Hass den er all die Jahre mit sich herum getragen hatte wie einen Berg Geröll auf seiner Seele. Lily hätte sich nicht für ihn entschieden, weder damals, noch heute. Sie gehörte nun einmal an James Seite, auch das hatte er mittlerweile verstanden. Man konnte die Liebe nicht erzwingen und sich die ganze Zeit an eine Erinnerung zu klammern brachte nur noch mehr Schaden.

_»They may be kind and true_   
_They may be good to you_   
_But they'll never care for you_   
_More than I do«_   


Er konnte es sogar verstehen, die Jungen in ihrem Alter waren ihr näher als ihr alter Professor. Er hatte sein halbes Leben damit verbracht etwas hinterher zu trauern, dass niemals eine Zukunft gehabt hätte und hatte dabei völlig aus den Augen verloren, was das Leben ihm geboten hätte. Er hatte sich so festgebissen in die Idee, dass Lily ihn lieben würde, dass er sich nicht mehr aus diesem Sog hatte befreien können. Doch dieses Mal würde er diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Er würde sie ziehen lassen und sie aus der Ferne bewundern, immer wissend, dass sie ihm nie nah sein würde. Doch er konnte damit leben, irgendwie würde er auch das überleben - war sie doch das einzige, was ihn überhaupt hatte überleben lassen.

_»I'll be always there_   
_There to the end_   
_I can't do much_   
_But be your one true friend«_   


Er würde für sie da sein, wenn sie es wollte und er es konnte. Noch immer war kein Urteil über ihn gesprochen, doch er wünschte sich so sehr, dass er die Gelegenheit bekommen würde dieses Mal alles besser zu machen. Auch wenn er fand, dass das Wiesel nicht die allerbeste Wahl für sie war, wusste er doch, dass er nichts machen konnte. Ganz sicher würde er ihr das nicht sagen, nicht noch einmal würde er eine Freundschaft dadurch zerstören - wenn es denn jemals so etwas geben würde. Dann endlich, der Zaubereiminister wandte sich wieder an ihn und erteilte ihm Absolution. Sein Verhalten wäre nicht, wie zuerst gedacht böse und aus falschen Motiven heraus geleitet worden, sondern er hätte stets versucht diejenigen, die ihm zum Schutz übergeben worden waren, zu unterstützen. Freigesprochen in allen Punkten. Ein weiterer großer Stein fiel von seinem Herzen ab, als er die Anklagebank verließ.

_»To the end_   
_To the end_   
_Our lives to spend_   
_With each other till the end_   
_Of time...«_   


Potter und Weasley waren schon wieder ihren eigenen Geschäften nachgegangen, als er aus dem Saal schritt. Sie hatte noch mit Minerva McGonagall gesprochen und war im Begriff sich abzuwenden, nachdem die ältere Frau gegangen war, als er nach ihr rief. „Hermine?“ Er wusste nicht, warum er sie beim Vornamen nannte - es stand ihm nicht zu und doch war es das einzige, was ihm richtig erschien. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und ein wenig Verwirrung war ihr noch anzusehen, als sie auf ihn zukam. „Ja Professor?“, fragte sie und stand nun direkt vor ihm, sodass ihm der Duft ihrer Haare in die Nase stieg. Vanille und Mandeln. „Ich möchte dir danken, für das, was du dort drinnen getan hast.“, sagte er schnell und nickte, als müsse er sich erst noch selbst zustimmen.

_»Still see the promise in your eyes_   
_And still wonder if it's for me_   
_But I know it's still there_   
_Even when you sleep«_   


“Das habe ich gern gemacht, Professor. Sie sind ein guter Mensch und das sollte auch jeder wissen“, antwortete sie leicht verlegen und sah ihn dann mit ihren großen braunen Augen direkt an. Kurzzeitig drohte er in ihnen zu versinken, bevor er sich zur Raison rief. „Bitte, nenn mich Severus. Du bist nicht mehr meine Schülerin und dir und deinen Freunden verdanke ich mein Leben und meine Freiheit.“ Vielleicht war dies genau der Zeitpunkt, an dem er sich selbst und seinem geschundenen Herz diese Freiheit zugestehen konnte sein Glück einfach mal auf die Probe zu stellen. Sie würde bald an einer magischen Universität anfangen, alle hatten sich darum gerissen die Hexe des Jahrhunderts bei sich aufzunehmen und so war sie nicht mehr seine Schülerin. Endlich breitete sich auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. Ihre Augen wurden von einem sanften Glühen ergriffen, während sich ihr Lächeln vertiefte. „Bis bald, Severus.“, sagte sie und ging, nicht ohne, dass sie ihm noch einmal vom anderen Ende der Halle aus mit erhobenem Arm winkte. Bis bald, Hermine. Ich hoffe sehr bald, dachte er.

_»So I say, good night sweet girl«_


End file.
